


Relax

by AutisticWriter



Series: 3 Sentence Fics [67]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Canon Queer Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Making Out, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Massage, Microfic, Non-Binary Katsuki Yuuri, Nonbinary Character, Other, Prompt Fic, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 06:24:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16592531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Wanting Yuuri to relax, Victor gives Yuuri a massage, but Yuuri has another idea for how they can both relax.





	Relax

“You need to relax more often, Yuuri,” Victor purrs, breath hot against Yuuri’s ear as he skilfully massages his spouse’s back, hands rubbing his tight muscles.

“I know,” Yuuri moans, letting his eyes drift closed; as he lies there, he feels a throb between his legs and lets out a different kind of moan – before getting up onto his knees, shifting to face Victor and saying, “You know, Vitya, I can think of a different way for us both to relax.”

And as Victor grin, Yuuri kisses his husband, heat building up between his legs, and Yuuri moans into Victor’s mouth before lying down on the bed and pulling Victor beside him; arousal pulsing through him, Yuuri starts to palm his beautiful Victor through his pants, and sighs contentedly when Victor lets out a strangled moan.


End file.
